Forever More
by Ailsa89
Summary: (non-slash LOTR) The friendship of Frodo and Sam has never been broken. It is the strongest love that anyone has ever seen.


~ Frodo and Sam's friendship is favourite part of The Lord of the Rings and this is why I write about them so much. In 'Any Regrets?' and 'Steps to Mount Doom' they are both the best and, for lack of a better word, purest of friends. If you have found someone like this, never let them go, keep tight hold of them and never feel afraid to tell them you love them. This story is dedicated to those who have found their soul mate ~  
  
FOREVER MORE  
  
"I knew, Sam," Frodo said abruptly. "I knew you would always be there for me."  
  
"Mister Frodo, I'd never leave you. That's just how it is," Sam replied, looking up from the river. He kicked his legs in the cool waters and found no more words to say. Together they sat, being friends.  
  
"But, tell me, why did you feel no resentment when I did not cast the.when I did not cast It into the fires? Didn't you even feel a little angry at me?" asked Frodo, his brow creasing. Sam glanced sideways at him and looked him directly in the eye.  
  
"No, not even a little. 'Cause I knew it weren't you talkin'," he said, "How can you feel angry at someone who don't know what they're sayin'?" Frodo considered this a moment then laughed. It was a half-hearted laugh but it impressed the statement.  
  
"I just remembered," he went on, "It was a long time ago. I don't know how long exactly, but you and I were both quite young.  
  
  
  
The day was so warm and calm. I thought afternoons like this were heaven. It'd just been after that rainy Winter and now everything was blossoming and everything was so green! Your garden had come up like a forest and everything so beautiful in it. I remember you spent all the previous Summer telling me each of their names. And I stayed out with you even when it started hailing at September to put in another sapling.  
  
I spent such a long time just admiring either side of the path that in the end you had to come out to me! We went to the fields where the rest of the hobbit lad and lasses were setting up some banners and stalls for Tom Bolger's birthday. Both of us ended up helping unwinding ribbons with some other children. Not thrilling but we enjoyed it at the time, running along the fences, tearing a red and blue banner behind us. Oh, it felt marvellous. But when I reached the other end of the main field I was met by one of Sackville-Baggins offspring. Ever since I went to live with Uncle Bilbo the parents hated me and I it's more than likely they had warned their children of me. But when I went to wave hello the boy knocked me off my feet. I was so stunned! Oh, and at the time, Sam, it hurt so much. My head was reeling from the shock of it. And then he pointed at me with the end of his ribbon and shouted,  
  
'Don't start with me, Baggins! You're a trouble-maker and not to be trusted.' That remark hurt more than the punch. But I wasn't willing to compare them. And I jumped to my feet to run. He advanced on me again. A big lad, much taller and stronger than me. He came at me quicker and before I knew it he was chasing me down the field yelling 'Troublemaker! Troublemaker!' at my back. Then there you were. Samwise Gamgee. You let me run past then stood in my pursuer's path. He stopped and looked at you very oddly.  
  
'Leave Frodo alone,' you said. I'd never heard you speak in such a tone. The boy gave you a shove on the shoulder and told you to get out the way. He said something about you guarding troublemaking.well, I won't repeat it here. But you never even flinched! I just sat behind you, scared out of my wits and holding my throbbing face.  
  
'Never talk that way about Frodo! Never ever again! Or I'll come and find you and I'll chase you right down and into the river. Now turn right around and run back the way you came,' you said. The lad backed off, looking more frightened than me. Then he fled off back to the ribbon stall, not once looking back. When he'd gone, you turned around and knelt down beside me. Asked me what happened. After I told you, you wrapped you arms around me and gave the biggest hug I can ever remember! You went and got a bucket of icy water and used your waistcoat to dab at my bruise. And I just couldn't say a word. I feel so silly now. I took it all in. I just soaked every moment up into my memory. Come to think of it, it's the only time I've ever spoken of it since the day.  
  
You can never begin to imagine how grateful I was, Sam," Frodo finished, "I told myself that night, when I was in bed and looking up at the ceiling, that I would solemnly promise to make you my best friend." The hobbit frowned. "And.I don't think I ever told you. " Sam chuckled.  
  
"Well, bless me. Mister Frodo. I'd forgotten all about Bolger's birthday. Ah, but I was angry at that young villain. And it got my blood up to see him talk to you that way. But, Mister Frodo, you got one thing wrong. You did tell me. It was a day just like that and it was in my head all the way we climbed up them Cirith Ungol steps. It came to me all of a sudden. We were playin' with the Cotton family up at their farm while Mister Bilbo helped them out gatherin' some of their stores in.  
  
We kept runnin' deeper in amongst the taller crops, throwing that battered ball between us. And I was runnin' after Rosie, yelling that I'd catch it. But then she ducked off down another track and I couldn't find her again. I heard her call that she'd found the ball but she sounded so distant. I walked an' walked but wherever I went your voices just got farther away. In the end I couldn't hear nothin'.  
  
I was far too small to see over the crops and there was no trees or anything nearby. I even lost the path and I couldn't find another. I kept walking and was so scared. I thought I was locked in a room filled with corn and I was just goin' round and round forever! But then I heard your voice calling to me and I called back. We ran about for a while yelling to each other then finally met after about twenty minutes. I was so pleased to see you that I just started to cry. But you held my hand and told me not to be frightened and that we could find our way out.  
  
You led me on a straight path in some or other direction. And every so often you'd tell me that it'd be alright and we'd find our way out soon. And sure enough, after what felt like miles of walkin', we just came out onto a stretch of grass at the edge of the field. And at the bottom were Rosie and the rest, all waving and shoutin' at us. You looked just as pleased as me to be out of there!  
  
When we got back to the farmhouse, Mister Bilbo comes out and says, 'Well, goodness me! You found him, Frodo. Well done, lad!' And he asked us if we were alright and the such. Headin' home I kept thankin' you for getting me out of the field. You just smiled at me real wide and told me, 'I'd never in my life abandon my best friend.'  
  
And, oh, Mister Frodo, I'd never been so happy in all my born days. Just to hear that." Frodo was smiling again. He drew his legs out of the river and stood up. He put down a hand and Sam took it to haul himself up. They looked at each other for a long time before Frodo said,  
  
"You would never abandon me, Sam. And I'd never leave you for anything. Through all of it, forever and ever, we've been friends. And nothing on this earth could break that."  
  
~ Ailsa Joy 


End file.
